One type of an automatic refuelling system is known from European patent application EP 418 744. The system to be controlled shows a refuelling station for parked vehicles. A refuelling operation enables stage-wise operation. In this reference a process scheme presents driver actions, unit control indications, detection steps, and operation steps, subsequently linked in order to accomplish a refuelling procedure. A service panel, separate from both the vehicle and the pump housing means and built within a console-table, is operated for data communication with a processing unit (PU). Furthermore, a near field detection device for accurately positioning a supply nozzle is included to further enable a clean fuel supply, also including fuel vapor return means.
Although in the above discussed disclosure an advanced automatic refuelling system is presented in that the driver or customer yet maintains full control as to the fuelling procedure, some shortcomings remain. Panel handling, including the supply of a credit card, outside the vehicle is always required. In view of the customer's or client's convenience as to safety, possible physical handicap, and state of the weather, the way of operating shown in the disclosure is not desirable since the customer must leave the vehicle.
Besides the safety aspects mentioned a further aspect has to be noticed. Although automatic refuelling simplifies the customer's efforts and direct involvement and interference with respect to the refuelling procedure, the automation substantially reduces the customers power to correct and to interrupt the procedure. Furthermore, separate station units, arranged for operating the above console-table and pump housing filling devices, making up the refuelling station as a whole, are necessary.
As a further consequence, several data providing and data communications 1 inks are employed, thereby complicating signal communication processing. Accordingly, separate driver actions and respective detection operations need to be connected to unified data signals for being processed by the PU. Thus, separate signal pick up and signal link interruptions are possible failure sources.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have an automatic refuelling system which did not require the driver to exit the vehicle and which permitted the driver to interrupt or modify the refuelling if desired.